


That Special Someone

by Team_Cap



Series: RuSa fanfictions [12]
Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, PokeSpe | ポケスペ | ポケSP
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, One Shot, slight franticshipping, this is based from Pokemon Masters where Brendan talked about May
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 13:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20471732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Cap/pseuds/Team_Cap
Summary: All Ruby does is talk about Sapphire. At least, that’s what Emerald notices from the lovebirds. He wonders how could he spend his time with the Charmer without him talking about Sapphire.





	That Special Someone

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have Brendan yet in Pokemon Masters, but I saw on twitter that he's talking about May and I squealed. Hoennshipping is canon sdfsd
> 
> But anyway, I was video chatting with my boyfriend and we talked about that. He said Ruby will do the same with Sapphire and that sparked an idea and hello and behold. I hope you'll like this one! I had a lot of fun writing this! :D
> 
> Thank you, Nat from discord and Xadhoom for beta reading!

* * *

It was a wonderful sunny day in the Hoenn Region. Tailows perched on the lampposts or trees and chirped, as a teenager with a white hat entered Slateport Café. The café's bells jiggled upon his entrance and the employees greeted him a 'good morning' with a smile. The smell of fresh coffee and cinnamon also welcomed him, making him take a deep breath just to let the smell linger in his nostrils for a bit.

Once Ruby finished, he smiled back and nodded. His eyes were searching for a certain blond boy. Once he spotted his friend, he went closer and sat in front of him. He grabbed his Pokegear and sent a text message to his girlfriend, saying that he arrived safely. He placed his phone on the table and waited for a notification to pop out.

Emerald sighed, however, and hopped down on the table. "I'm gonna order something. What will ya order?"

"Hmm?" Ruby hummed, removing his gaze from the Pokegear placed on the table. He briefly looked at his friend, before answering. "A frappuccino would be nice."

Emerald bobbed his head. "Alright," he said and went to the café's counter.

A notification appeared on Ruby's phone. Curious, he unlocked his phone to read it. He smiled when he saw the message.

_**From Sapphire:**_ _Glad ya came there safely! Have fun hanging out with Emerald and Wally! Say 'hi' to them for me! Tell them sorry I couldn't come. I'm kinda busy with the League right now._

He chuckled. He really loves her and knowing how much she cared about him made his stomach turn into knots. It was such a great feeling. He sighed dreamily, as he typed his reply:

_**To Sapphire:**_ _I will. Take care, okay?_

He clicked sent and locked his phone, placing it on the table. In a nick of time, Emerald arrived with a tray that contained his frappuccino and what seemed to be a mug of hot cocoa based on the smell.

"How much?" Ruby asked once Emerald was able to climb on his seat. The Calmer raised his hand.

"It's on me, don't worry."

Ruby smirked. He didn't expect that. "Thanks."

"Yeah, sure," Emerald grabbed his cup of hot chocolate and took a sip on it. He felt wonderfully contented almost instantaneously, once the bitter-sweet chocolate entered his mouth. The taste was heavenly and perfect, just as he expected. As he continued blowing and sipping on his drink, he noticed the Charmer was smiling at his Pokegear. He could only conclude one thing: he was probably talking to Sapphire.

"Ugh, lovebirds," he muttered out loud and Ruby heard it, making the Charmer chuckle.

"You'll understand it when you have someone special," Ruby commented, his eyes were still on his Pokegear.

Emerald rolled his eyes at that. For the record, he didn't need a special someone to make him happy. He was already happy with his Pokemon, helping Crystal with the orphanage and her work, and spending his free time with the Trick Master and his friends. Why would he need a 'special someone' just to make him happy anyway? He was perfectly fine with his life. "Yeah, right."

Ruby chuckled once again. Emerald swore the Charmer was insulting his single life. As if he cared. "You know that's what everyone says until they experience it themselves."

"Pfft," Emerald laughed, setting his mug of hot chocolate down on the table. Was this guy trying to tell him something? Wasn't it clear that he didn't need someone? "Please, Ruby. I don't wanna go oogly eyes all over someone. I'm perfectly fine with my life."

"Oogly eyes?" Ruby asked, raising a brow. Since when did he have those?

Emerald snickered then smirked. "That's you with Sapphire, duh."

"I'm..." Ruby sighed. He knew if he just declined that, Emerald would keep on proving that he was. Maybe the Calmer was right. He does love Sapphire, after all. "And what makes you think I'm like that?"

Emerald laughed once again. "Because she's all you talk about! Didn't you notice?"

Ruby blushed at that. Is he? He swore he was also talking about Pokemon Contests. Sure, he really loved talking about Sapphire, but too much wasn't always a good thing; he might come off as obsessed and he didn't want that. He _loves_ her. He wasn't an obsessed freak. He coughed, his eyes returning to look at his phone. "R-Right."

Emerald continued snickering, as his smirk converted into smugness. "Why the bland reply? Obviously, I'm right."

Ruby was silent, making Emerald cackle. He knew it. He might've hated it when those two lovebirds flirted in front of him, but he did enjoy teasing them. It was hilarious to see Ruby's and Sapphire's flustered faces.

"By the way," Ruby called, snapping the blond boy out of his trance. "Sapphire said 'hi'. She's also said sorry that she couldn't come."

"Oh," Emerald cocked an eyebrow. "Hello to her, and it's fine if she can't come. I understand being the Champion is tough. Plus, she needs to do her responsibilities first." He paused. He swore he was starting to sound like Crystal. It wasn't like he had an issue with it, but still...

Ruby nodded and held his phone. He was probably sending a text message to Sapphire about his reply. Seriously, those two were neighbors. They could always talk about this once Ruby got home. He groaned, sipping his hot chocolate.

Where on earth was Wally? What was taking the green-haired lad so long?

As another moment of silence passed, Wally finally arrived. He was panting heavily, but took a seat next to Emerald, nonetheless.

"Sorry I'm late, guys," Wally apologized with a smile.

Emerald shrugged, putting his hot chocolate down. "It's fine. At least you came. The silence was getting awkward anyway."

"Excuse me?" Ruby asked. He was a bit irked that Emerald insulted their silence.

"All you do is text your girlfriend and if you're not texting her, you talk about her," Emerald retorted, making Ruby lower his head. "Just goes to show how in love you are with her, loverboy."

Ruby coughed. "R-Right," He took a deep breath. He looked at Wally and tried to contain his composure. "By the way," he called, making Wally furrow his eyebrows. "Sapphire said 'hi'. She's sorry that she couldn't come."

Wally smiled. "Oh, that's okay. Tell her I said, 'hi'. Besides, being the Champion must be tough."

"That's what I told him as well," Emerald added, making Wally giggle.

"I see," Wally responded.

Ruby nodded and grabbed his phone. He heard Emerald snicker in the background, but he tried his best to not let it get to him. One day, Emerald would understand what he was feeling, he thought, before sending his text message to Sapphire. He sighed.

That or the Calmer just loved to tease them.

**Author's Note:**

> There's also a [ franticshipping discord server](https://discord.gg/wpYz9X9)! Feel free to join if you want to!
> 
> It's not mandatory, but if you like my work, feel free to drop me a coffee on ko-fi! (cap_cavern)


End file.
